


Bend or Break

by Dana



Series: Gotham Drabbles [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Harvey's seen it all before.





	Bend or Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote after watching the first few episodes of Gotham.

You've seen it all before, the bullshit's getting old. Some new cop shows up, thinking he can make a difference, because of his _morals_ , because of _justice_ , because it's the _right fucking thing to do_. Jim seems smart, but he's a real pain in the ass. If this gung-ho, do-good schtick of his doesn't get him killed his first two weeks working the beat, maybe he's got what it takes to play the game. That he needs to learn to bend, or else he'll break – that doing the right thing sometimes mean you get a little dirty along the way.


End file.
